The present disclosure relates to reduction in exhaust particulate emissions from a locomotive diesel engine, and specifically to a heavy particle oil separator splash shield.
Oil separators are designed to trap and recover small oil droplets and particulate matter from vapors emitted from engines. Specifically, the crankcase ventilation oil separator is used to prevent the build-up of combustible gases in the crankcase, by collecting oil and particulate matter from vapors.
Cam shaft drive gears and counterweights are generally located in close proximity to the passage leading to the oil separator. The cam shaft drive gears are lubricated through a system of oil passages within the crankcase and manifolds which mount or connect to the mounting shafts for the gears. Oil passing through the gears is splashed around and on to the gears to create the necessary lubrication between the mating gear teeth. This splashing causes heavy particle liquid oil droplets to enter directly into the passage to the oil separator from the crankcase. The purpose of the oil separator is to collect oil and particulate matter from vapors that pass through its element. Therefore, additional oil splashed into the separator from the cam shaft drive gears decreases the efficiency of the element of the oil separator, thus allowing more particulate matter to be released into the atmosphere.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a shield between the moving parts of the engine (including the cam shaft drive gears) and the oil separator filter to prevent heavy particulate oil droplets from saturating the oil separator. Specifically, the present shield minimizes heavy particle oil droplets in close proximity to the oil separator from entering the filter, thus preventing saturation of the oil separator element and increasing the efficiency of the oil separator. As a result, environmental pollution is reduced.
The following description is presented to enable one of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the disclosure and is provided in the context of a patent application and its requirements. Various modifications to the preferred embodiment and the generic principles and features described herein will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. For instance, although described in the context of a two-stroke diesel engine, the present device may be employed in any diesel engine. Thus, the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to the embodiments shown, but is to be accorded the broadest scope consistent with the principles and features described herein.